bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Uesaka Sumire
|occupation = Voice Actress Singer Model |blood_type = O |height =160 cm |ann_profile = Anime News Network |mal = MyAnimeList |facebook = |twitter = Twitter |instagram = |blog = Ameblo LINE BLOG |website = Agency profile }} was born on December 19, 1991 in Kanagawa, Japanhttp://spacecraft.co.jp/uesaka_sumire/. She is the voice actress of Shirasagi Chisato in BanG Dream! She is affiliated with Space Craft Entertainment and under record label King Amusement Creative. Background Sumire entered the entertainment industry at the age of 9, when she was scouted by Space Craft's junior talent division. In 2009, she landed her first regular radio gig as host of Web Raji@Dengeki Bunko, and in 2011, she transferred to animation division of Space Craft due her interest in becoming a voice actress.https://www.generasia.com/wiki/Uesaka_Sumire She debuted as a voice actress with the role of Sora Takanashi from Listen to Me, Girls. I Am Your Father! Sumire is fluent in Russian and loves the Soviet culture, which she became interested in after hearing the State Anthem of the USSR in her first year of high school. In April 2010, Sumire entered the Faculty of Foreign Studies at Sophia University, and she majored in the Russian language there. On July 10, 2012, she received Sophia University's Academic Award of Excellence due to her hard work and dedication.https://lineblog.me/uesaka_sumire/archives/186875.html Outside of BanG Dream!, Sumire is also known for voicing: * Sanae Dekomori from Love, Chunibyo and Other Delusions! * Nonna from Girls und Panzer * Anastasia from THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls * Colette from This Art Club Has A Problem! * Shalltear Bloodfallen from Overlord * Pipimi from POP TEAM EPIC * Serika Oono from Chäos;Child * Fubuki and the other Fubuki-class ships from Kantai Collection * Chuchu in the Show By Rock!! series In March 12, 2016, Sumire received the Best Rookie Actress award in the 10th Seiyuu Awards. Sumire also has been a member of the seiyuu unit ".lady." ever since 2014. She also used to be one of the hosts for the radio channel "A&G NEXT GENERATION Lady Go!!" from October 7, 2011, until its ending on September 28, 2015. Personality & Hobbies Sumire is interested in history and war figurines, particularly Russian/Soviet history, the Showa era, and likes the book Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Adding to her love for Soviet history, she also likes the weapons that were used by Soviet's army. Her favorite Soviet politician is Vjatšeslav Molotov. Before her interest and love for the USSR began she was also interested in the Third Reich. Sumire was also interested in Nietzsche, Freud, and C. G. Jung's works though she found them hard to read. She also has had a strong interest in games, anime and manga ever since she was a child, and was a huge fan of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure when she was in middle school. Similarly to Ayaka, Sumire also loves rock and heavy metal. Her favorite bands are Metallica, Judas Priest, Black Sabbath, Dragonforce and Kinniku Shoujo Taihttp://heavy-metal.jp/mag/1228.htm. Sumire also admires Momoi Harukohttp://www.sanspo.com/otacul/news/20160415/otc16041517500001-n4.html. Sumire's other interests consist of photography, lolita fashion and drawing, which she is quite good at. She also works as a lolita model, having modeled for the brand "BABY, THE STARS SHINE BRIGHT", and the magazines "Gothic Lolita & Bible" and "KERA". Sumire is also very good friends with fellow voice actress Misawa Sachika, who has called Sumire "her waifu"https://seiyuuplus.wordpress.com/2015/02/22/48-misawa-sachika/. Trivia * Her nickname is Sumipe (すみぺ). * She also likes the taste of vodka.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbNmSl7RsdM * She owns as a cat named Mellow and a papillon dog named Ringo. References Category:Voice Actress Category:Pastel*Palettes